I sold my soul
by SnowGirl95
Summary: Sequel to 'I gave my life'. It's been a year since melody left Will. She now works her debt of at Tia Dalma's when suddenly Jack comes to ask help along with Will. Join the crew to discover hidden chest that can help safe Jack's life. But why doesn't Will stop staring at her?
1. Missing you

**I know i say i usually finish my stories before posting but I couldn't wait to see what you think of this. But I promise I ****will ****finish this. **

**So enjoy and review!**

**Snow**

* * *

><p>1. Missing you<p>

Will's POV

Tomorrow it is. Tomorrow I shall marry Ms. Elisabeth. One year ago I confessed my feelings towards her and one year ago I realized those feelings weren't what I hoped they were. It pains me to think so but I do not love Ms. Elisabeth. Yes she is beautiful and smart woman but for some reason I do not love her. I do like her as a friend but nothing more.

Also one year ago my best friend disappeared. I tried to look for her but it seemed like she vanished into thin air. Her name was Melody. She worked with me in the blacksmith for over four years and she helped me with practically everything, including Ms. Elisabeth. I had a huge crush on her and Melody helped me. And then she disappeared. And no one has seen her ever since.

After Melody disappeared I spend days just looking for her. But after a while I had to accept that she isn't coming back.

Many people had heard my confession to Ms. Elisabeth so many expected me to court and propose to her and that I did. And now I can't feel anything else except regret.

I also keep hearing this strange young girl's voice in my dreams pleading me not to give up. The voice was from the shipwreck many years ago when I met Ms. Elisabeth. But the voice does not belong to her. I keep wondering and wondering who she is but I cannot remember. All I can see is a blurry picture of a beautiful pale blond haired young girl with blue eyes.

Somehow I think I feel like I should find this girl since she did safe my life from drowning. But how could I find a girl who I met about ten years ago and I didn't see her face properly and now I'm about to be married to another.

I don't know why but always when I think about the girl I think of Melody. Is it because they are both unreachable?

I miss Melody the most in my life. She always had smart comeback to me and she always had an answer to my questions.

I haven't really seen Ms. Elisabeth either. I tried to delay my proposal as much I could but eventually I had to propose to her. And the whole time I prayed that she would refuse but no such luck. She almost started crying and happily agreed.

It's been over a month now and I've seen her two or three times at most. Most people think it's just wedding nerves or that I'm really traditional and don't want to see my bride before the wedding. But unfortunately they're both wrong. I can't face Ms. Elisabeth. I have led her to believe that I love her when I truly do not.

Whenever I see her she starts going on and on about the wedding and our life together after that and every time she does that I start feeling sick. And I mean sick. It's not just saying I really do feel like I would throw up right there. Fortunately I haven't. I always come up some excuse to leave her presence.

But how can I marry her if her presence makes me feel like that? Don't get me wrong I like Ms. Elisabeth but the thought of her as my wife just feels so wrong. I wish Melody was here she would know what to do.

_''You wanted her to be yours for ten years. Now that you have her why are you complaining? I tried my best to be there for you but in the end it wasn't enough. You brought this on yourself, learn to live with it.''_

Why do I hear Melody's voice in my head all of a sudden? And why does it make my heart break to hear those words from her. I can't help but to think and miss her every day and night.

Where is she?

Is she safe?

Is she happy?

Those questions keep going on and on in my head. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just love Ms. Elisabeth like I have for over ten years? Why do I suddenly feel bad about marrying her?

Please Melody, come back. I need you now more than ever.


	2. Whole new life without you

2. Whole new life without you.

Melody's POV

It's been a year already and during this time I have worked to Tia Dalma to pay my dept. It's really not that bad as it sounds. Tia Dalma is very nice to me and she sincerely felt bad that it didn't work between me and Will. She started acting more like a mother to me than a mistress and I'm really crateful about it.

She doesn't make me do any hard work. I mean it is work but not anything inhuman. Or '_inmermaid_' if one wants to get technical. Mostly I just have to fill her jars or collect some herbs outside or things like that.

And she also helped me a bit with my mermaid problem.

See when one drop of water falls to my leg my tail appears immediately. It took three times me to fall to the floor with my tale because some water splashed on to me 'till she did it. And it doesn't help that we live really near the water and that there are some animals running around so she made special potion to me.

Now I can control my tail's appearance at my will. I can make it appear and disappear. I remain mermaid but the water doesn't affect me.

She told me that the potion she gave me five years ago doesn't work on me anymore. So I can't ever become human again. So even if Will by some miracle changed his mind about Elisabeth (which I doubt) I could not be with him since he would eventually grow old and die when I would keep my perfect twenty year old self. My heart could not bear it.

Beside I'm bound to work for Tia Dalma the next hundred years so eventually when I'm free again Will would most likely be dead already. But I'm certain he spends wonderful life with the woman he loves, Elisabeth. I'm sure she can give Will everything I never could and more. They both love each other so much. It would not surprise me if they were already married.

Sometimes I curse myself for falling in love because I can never let go from my love. I will love Will from now to rest of the eternity. And it pains me to know he never loves me the same way.


	3. Reunions?

3. Reunions?

Will's POV

I don't know what I should feel right now.

First Lord Beckett interrupts mine and Ms. Elisabeth's wedding, demands me to get Jack's freaking compass and if I don't Ms. Elisabeth would meet the gallows. Then I sail to the Tortuga only to find that Jack is not there. I even got slapped for him. Then I found the Black Pearl form some apparently stranded island and got kidnapped by cannibals who inhabited the island and whose leader Jack was. Then I got the crew free and we and Jack now sail to some place Jack wants us to go.

He gave me a picture of a key that apparently will help me safe Ms. Elisabeth.

We anchor next to an island and we lover the long boats and start rowing toward the jungle for who knows what reason.

Melody's POV

''My dear, would you go outside and fill this jar with dirt?'' Tia Dalma says.

''With dirt?'' I question as she hands me the glass jar.

''Yes, with dirt?'' She confirms. I just shrug my shoulders and go outside and start filling the jar. I've learned long time ago not to question Tia Dalma's requests.

Will's POV

As we row in the river deeper to the jungle the crew starts to look scared. Especially Jack. Not that I can blame them. The jungle is creepy. You can only hear the water splashing, wind in the trees and occasional animal sound.

''Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?'' I ask Gibbs.

''Well if you believe such things there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that will section your face clean off. And drag the entire ship in to the crashing darkness.

The Kraken,'' he explains. Pintel and Ragetti looked really frightened about this. Well in my books this is only one more weirdness that I come across when I hang around Captain Jack Sparrow.

''You see the stench of its breath,'' Gibbs starts but shudders by the very thought of it, ''imagine. The last thing you know in the God's green earth is the roar of The Kraken and the rigging odor of thousand rotting corpses.'' Pintel and Ragetti look like they would throw up.

''If you believe such things,'' Gibbs tries to reassure but I'm pretty sure he himself believes in it too.

''And the key will spare him then?'' I ask not quite believing any of this nonsense.

''Now that's the very question Jack want's answered. Bad enough to go visit…her,''

''Her?'' I ask not quite following.

''Aye,'' Gibbs simply replies.

By nightfall we arrived to an shaky cottage with little lights on. I wonder what kind of a woman would ever live her. Ms. Elisabeth wouldn't set a foot on a place like this that's for sure. The look on Jack's face tells me that he wishes to be anywhere else but here.

We pull out boats next to the pier and tie it up.

''No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Night inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before,'' Jack tries to reassure us. But I'm pretty sure he tries to reassure himself more than us.

''I'll watch your back,'' Gibbs promises

''It's me front I'm worried about,'' Jack says and goes inside

''Mind the boat,'' Gibbs says to me and follows

''Mind the boat,'' I say to Ragetti and follow Jack and Gibbs. The inside of the cottage is definitely something I would not expect to see in a place where a woman, or anyone else in that matter, would live.

There were jars full of things I don't want to know the purpose of and snakes and spiders everywhere. The place looked like it was rotten solid but by some miracle it stayed together.

''Jack Sparrow,'' I hear a female voice say. I look and see the most unique woman I've ever seen. She has dark skin and black hair. And to be honest that hair looked more like a rat's nest and I would not be surprised even if it were.

''Tia Dalma,'' Jack says to her.

''I always the wind was going to blow you back to me one day,'' she says to Jack. I wasn't really interested their conversation as I was still looking at her cottage.

''You,'' she says and I look at her pointing at me. What does she want with me? She starts to walk towards me

''You have a touch of destiny about you. I can see your heart is struggling because your unknown feelings, William Turner,'' she finally says. Wait how does she know my name?

''You know me?'' I ask wanting to know how she knows so much about me. And what unknown feelings?

''You want to know me,'' that was not a question on her behalf. She is a bit too close to me for me to feel comfortable.

''There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you,'' Jack says as he pulls her away from me. Thank God.

''Not so well as I had hoped. Come,'' she says and points us toward her table.

''Come,'' Jack repeats. I sit down and she comes towards me again.

''What service may I do you?'' She asks me. Is she actually trying to flirt with me? She touches my face before looking at Jack.

''You know I demand a payment,'' she says to him

''I brought a payment,'' Jack says and whistles to the crew to bring the monkey. Jack takes the cage and shoots the monkey that surprisingly stays alive.

''An undead monkey. Top that,'' he says and gives the monkey to her. She takes the cage and releases the monkey. The crew complains how it took the hours to catch it.

''The payment is fair,'' she then says. I take the picture of the key out of my pocket and place it on the table.

''We're looking for this. And what it goes to,'' I say to her. She looks at the picture for a while and the looks at Jack

''The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to it?'' she asks

''Maybe. Why?'' Jack says. She then starts to smile and let me tell you it is not an attractive smile.

''I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?'' She asks

''Your key goes to a chest. And it is what lies inside the chest you seek, don't it?'' She says

''What is inside?'' Gibbs suddenly asks

''Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?'' Pintel asks

''Nothing bad I hope?'' Ragetti then adds.

''You know of Davy Jones, yes?'' Tia Dalma then asks. ''A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men,''

''What vexes all men?'' I ask. She simply smiles at me and touches my hand

''What indeed?'' She says

''The sea?'' Gibbs tries

''Sums?'' Pintile says

''The dichotomy of good and evil,'' Ragetti says. Gibbs and Pintel both look at him in disbelief.

''A woman,'' Jack then says.

''A woman,'' Tia Dalma confirms, ''he fell in love.''

''No, no, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with,'' Gibbs corrects.

''Same story, different version, and all are true. See it was a woman as chancing and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die,'' she tells us.

I start to feel really irritated to listen these stories.

''What exactly did he put into the chest?'' I ask not lowering the irritation from my voice.

''Him heart,'' she answers.

''Literally or figuratively?'' Ragetti asks.

''He couldn't literally put his heart into the chest,'' Pintel says to Ragetti but then he turns to Tia Dalma, ''could he?''

''It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so…him carve out him heart, locked it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times,'' she explains.

I rise up and come face to face with Jack.

''You knew this?'' I say

''I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But know we do. All that's left is to climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, grab the key, you go back to Port royal and save you bonnie lass, eh?'' he asks as if I would free willingly join into this crazy quest. But if I don't Ms. Elisabeth is going to die. I may not love her but I still don't want to see her die.

Jack then signals us to go when Tia Dalma speaks,

''Let me see your hand.'' Jack then reluctantly gives his bandaged hand to her. She then takes the cloth away and we can all see the black mark on Jack's hand.

''The black spot,'' Gibbs says and does some sort of ritual by spinning and spitting on the floor. Ragetti and Pintel soon copy that.

''My eyesight is just as good as ever, just so you know,'' Jack reassures.

''I have just the thing for you,'' Tia Dalma says and goes to the door, ''my dear would you bring it in,'' she yells outside.

''I'm coming,'' all too familiar voice answers. I look at Jack and see him noticing the voice too.

In comes the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had wavy silvery blond hair, deep ocean blue eyes, that one could get lost to, that are framed by thick black eyelashes and she has beautiful hourglass figure. She wears brown pants and darks brown boots white off shoulder shirt and on it, brown formfitting vest. She also carries some sort of jar on her delicate hands. She looks shocked to see us as I'm her.

''Melody?'' I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm evil. A cliffhanger. Sorry I had to, the evil side of my brain told me to. I will continue this I promise, my good side of the brain won't allow me to stop. <strong>

**Keep reading and review!**

**Snow**


	4. I'm coming too

4. I'm coming too

Melody's POV

''Melody?'' Will says in disbelief.

How is he here? Why is he here and with Jack? Before I can say anything I've been swooped into I tight embrace.

''Where have you been? Don't you know how worried I've been?'' Will asks as he hugs me. I can't help but to hug back.

''I know Will. I'm sorry,'' I say to him. He takes one step back but don't let go of my shoulders and looks at my face.

''I missed you so much,'' he says

''I missed you too,'' I say.

''Melody, love. How wonderful to see you again. You look fabulous,'' Jack says behind Will.

''Well thank you Jack. You don't look half bad either. Considering that you have the cursed Black spot in you palm that is,'' I say to him with a smile. He quickly swallows and looks at Tia Dalma who is now holding the jar I brought to her.

''Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you're safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you,'' she says to Jack and hands him the jar.

Jack looks at the jar for a while then, ''Dirt. This is a jar of dirt,''

''Great observation Jack,'' I mumble and hear Will chuckle next to me.

''Yes,'' Tia Dalma confirms.

''Is the jar of dirt going to help?'' Jack asks

''If you don't want it, give it back,'' Tia Dalma threatens.

''No,'' Jack says and hugs the jar tighter

''Then it helps,'' Tia Dalma says.

''It seems we have a need of finding the _Flying Dutchman_,'' Will says. Wait what? You've got to be joking.

Tia Dalma just smiles at us and sits down. She grabs her dried crab pieces and shakes them in her hands

''A touch of destiny,'' she says and drops the shells on the table. The pieces land so that they form a pattern and it tells exactly where the _Flying Dutchman_ will be.

''Well gentlemen, we know where to go. Let's go,'' Jack says and walks out of the door.

''Melody when this is over I will come back to get you,'' Will says and kisses my forehead and runs out of the door before I can explain my situation to him.

I look sadly at the door.

''My dear, I want you to go with them,'' I hear Tia Dalma say behind me.

''Really?'' I turn around and ask

''Yes. I can sense there maybe something new in the wind,'' she says to me. I can't help but to smile widely. I quickly hug her and grab my trusty old sword from the corner and run out of the door.

I see the men releasing the boat from the pier. I run at the end of the pier and jump into the boat.

''I'm coming too,'' I say to them as I land into the boat.

''Melody no. It's too dangerous,'' Will says to me.

''Like fighting a crew of undead pirates wasn't dangerous?'' I ask. Will once again looks at Jack to get some support.

''Once again mate, I have no problem with her coming with us as longs as she follows orders,'' Jack says.

''Aye, aye captain,'' I say and mock saluted to him like the first time we went this same conversation.


	5. Davy Jones

5. Davy Jones

It was raining. And I mean raining. I was a huge storm. I was soaking wet. Thank god my tail did not appear by the touch of water anymore. I could have practically swum on the air. We came to the place where Tia Dalma pointed us and all we could see was a smashed old boat. Will and I were on the rail looking at it.

During our sail here I heard that Will indeed was getting married to Elisabeth but he didn't look too happy talking about it. Probably because Elisabeth is now in the dungeon for helping Jack escape.

I heard there's a warrant for my arrest too but since I wasn't at Port Royal nor do I plan on going there any time soon it really doesn't matter. I look at Will and surprisingly find him looking at me.

''What?'' I ask. He just smiles and shakes his head. He turns around and looks at Jack.

''That's the _Flying Dutchman_?'' He asks. To me it doesn't look like it. When I was a mermaid I heard a lot of stories about the _Flying Dutchman_ and this boat doesn't match for what I heard.

Gibbs and Jack just shrug their shoulders and Will takes that as a yes.

''She doesn't look like much,'' Will says.

''Neither do you. Do not underestimate her,'' Jack says. He then elbows Gibbs and he says,

''Must have run afoul of the reef,''

''So what's your plan then?'' Jack asks Will.

''I row over there, search the ship until I find your bloody key,'' Will says annoyed

''And if there are crewmen?'' Jack asks

''I cut down anyone in my path,'' Will says and walk to the long boats.

''I like it. Simple, easy to remember,'' Jack says to us and follows Will. I run to Will when he's climbing down to the long boat.

''Will I'm coming too,'' I say to him

''No you're staying here,'' he says sternly

''Will we've been through this. I'm coming with you,'' I say

''Melody, please. I don't want to you to get hurt. I will only take I minute then I will be back,'' he says

''But…''

''No buts,'' he interrupts me

''But you don't know what's out there,'' I say

''That's exactly why I don't want you there,'' he says. He then kisses my forehead and climbs down to the long boat, leaving me behind.

''Oi! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow send you to settle his debt. Might save your life,'' Jack yells at Will. Wait there's a possibility he will get captured.

''Douse the lamps,'' Jack says to Gibbs. I watch as Will tries to row the boat in the bloody storm. I watch him get on the boat and then I don't see him anymore. Then couple moments later a huge ship, bigger than the _Pearl_, rises from the sea. _The Flying Dutchman_.

''You knew all along that wasn't the _Flying Dutchman_, didn't you?'' I yell at Jack.

''Maybe,'' he simply says. Before I can hold myself I punch Jack straight to the face.

''Ouch! Bloody hell lass you really know how to punch,'' Jack says as he rubs his nose.

''I know. I learned from the best,'' I say thinking how Will used to teach me different type of combats long time ago. If Will doesn't make out of this alive I will personally kill Jack. I then see Jack get out his telescope and watch the boat.

''What's happening out there?'' I ask him but he ignores me. Then all of a sudden the real life Davy Jones stands right in front of Jack.

He looks hideous. He's like part man part fish. And not the same way like I am. His once been beard is now slimy tentacles and his other arm is like crabs claw.

Davy Jones's entire crew is like this. They all have some sort of sea element in them. One had hammerhead sharks head and things like that. Our crew is then taken hostage by Davy Jones crew when Davy Jones and Jack apparently have a little chat. Surprisingly nobody grabbed me.

''Oh,'' is only thing Jack can say.

''You have a debt to pay. You've been a captain of the _Black Pearl_ for thirteen years. That was our agreement,'' Davy Jones says to Jack. What is he talking about?

''Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon,'' Jack tries to make excuses.

''Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow,'' Jones says and his crew starts laughing.

''You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there,'' as soon as those words leave Jack's lips I shout,

''WHAT!'' Everyone looks at me. I grab Jack's collar and hiss quietly to him,

''Those words better not mean Will,'' he simply pushes me away and looks at Jones.

''Girls. So sensitive,'' he says to him.

''One soul is not equal to another,'' Jones says.

''Aha! We've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're haggling over price,'' Jack says

''Price?'' Jones asks

''Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?'' Jack asks. Jones seems to think about the offer. He then looks at Jack really closely and says,

''One hundred souls.'' Okay. That's a really high price for one soul. Especially on Jack's. ''Three days,'' he then adds.

''You're a diamond mate. Send me back the boy. I'll get started right away,'' Jack says. Yes send us the boy, I add in my mind.

''I'll keep the boy. A good-faith payment,'' Jones says. What? He can't do that. ''That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go,'' he says.

''Have you not met Will Turner. He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four. Maybe three and a half,'' Jack tries to bargain. Okay now I'm really going to kill Jack. He's going to send Will into a hell just to save his own sorry ass.

''Did I happen to mention…he's in love,'' Jack says to Jones and then looks at me. That makes Jones look at me too. ''With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?'' Jack continues. And through all this their eyes never leave me. What is Jack planning? Will doesn't love me. Nor does he wish to marry me.

''Well we can't allow to be that cruel can we men?'' Jones asks sarcastically as the crew starts to laugh once again. ''I'll keep both of them. They can remind each other from your cruel betrayal on them, Jack. Ninety-eight souls,'' he then motions his claw to the crew and suddenly somebody grabs me from my arms and held me tight.

''But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man and a girl, friends, to a lifetime servitude in your name while you roam free?'' he asks as he looks at my struggle to get away. Jack seems to think for a moment and through that I wish he feels some remorse towards us.

''Yep, I'm good with it,'' Jack finally says.

''Jack you bastard!'' I yell until somebody puts their slimy hand over my mouth.

''Shall we seal in blood? I mean ink,'' Jack says. Jones then garbs Jack's hand and threateningly says,

''Three days.'' He then grabs me and all of a sudden we're on the _Flying Dutchman_. He then throws me on the floor.

''Welcome aboard '_future Mrs. Turner_','' he laughs at me. I look at him and see no remorse in his eyes.

''Melody!'' I hear Will yell. He runs to me and helps me up. ''What are you doing here? I told you it would be too dangerous,''

''You can thank your former friend Jack Sparrow about that. He sold you and your beloved to me. Welcome to your worst nightmare, Mr. Turner,'' Jones says and leaves us standing on to the deck.

''What is he talking about?'' Will asks.

''Jack apparently made a deal with him years ago about the captainship of the _Black Pearl_ and now he had to pay his dept. But Jones offered that if Jack can bring him one hundred other souls in three days, he's free. And Jones wanted to keep you and somehow Jack made him believe it is I who you're going to marry and Jones brought me along,'' I explain.

''I'm going to kill Jack. I could have lived with it to be here, but to drag you into this too,'' Will growls.

''Well at least I have good company,'' I say trying to lighten the mood. Will shows a small smile for me.

''Come on love birds. Your cabin that captain kindly gave to you is down here,'' one of the crew members said. I look at Will and he nodded so we followed the man down below the deck. He showed us a small room maybe six feet wide and nine feet long. Just enough space for the two of us to sleep. And it was moist all over and it smelled like rotten wood and fish.

''Now don't do anything else except sleep at the night. The crew sleeps right next you and we want to sleep at nights,'' he says and leaves laughing. Both Will and I are completely red on the face.

''I'm going to kill Jack,'' I say to Will and he just nods as an understanding.


	6. The Flying Dutchman

6. The Flying Dutchman

The next day Will and I were put to work. I had to scrub the deck while Will was made to do who knows what. After an hours and hours of scrubbing the deck it didn't appear to be any cleaner. Did this ship somehow fight against me and refused to be cleaned.

I stopped for a moment to wipe away some sweat that was forming on to my forehead. I look at the rest of the crew and see them sitting around and not doing anything. Great. I work my ass off while the others do nothing.

''Hey girl. Get us some rum from below,'' one of the crew members yells at me. I rise up and throw my rag at his face and run below before he can yell at me anymore. I descend the stairs down and go to where they keep the rum. Then I see Will standing there leaning against one of the pillars.

''Will what are you doing here?'' I ask.

''Why did you leave?'' He asks me. I stop right of my tracks. What can I say? I can't possibly tell him the truth.

''I didn't think I belonged in there anymore,'' I say to him. It was half true. Oh, why can't I ever tell anything truthful to Will?

''What do you mean? Of course you belong there,'' he says to me.

''Well I just thought that now that you had Elisabeth, you didn't need me anymore,'' I replied

''Melody, during that year I needed you more than ever,'' Will says.

''For what? As a wedding planner, maid of honor, a priest? Will you are getting married to the woman you've been dreaming of for as long as I can remember. What do you expect me to do then? Become a nanny to your and Elisabeth's children? You had your life and I had to find mine someplace else,'' I say to as tears started to fall to my cheeks. I always knew that seeing Will again would tear my heart out of my chest. Now I knew why Davy Jones cut his heart out. The pain was torture.

''Melody the thing is I…'' Will started but then I heard some noise outside,

''Where is that girl we told her to get us some rum not to slag of. When I get my hands on her she will regret ever being born,'' one of the crew members was coming down.

Before I could move a finger Will pushed me to the pillar next to me and locked both of my hands above me and kissed me full on the lips. I was so shocked that I didn't notice the warm feeling rising inside of me. I so desperately wanted to kiss him back but he was engaged to Elisabeth and that would be just so wrong against her.

Suddenly Will was pulled away from me by one of the crew members.

''So you were holding her from bringing us the rum, weren't you boy?'' He asks

''Can't say I wasn't,'' Will answers. I try to say something but one of the crew members drags me up to the deck. He throws the rag to my face and tells me to clean the deck. I scrub the deck about half an hour and then I see very beaten Will coming from below. I drop the rag and run to him. He looks at me for a moment and then falls to my arms.

I take Will to our cabin and get some clean water and rags and start soothing the appearing bruises. There weren't that many but the worst were on his abdomen. They were black and around them they were sickly yellow. He had couple on his chest and back too for what I could see.

I took his shirt off since it was in the way and winced when I see the bruises. I silently cried as I tried to sooth the bruises with cold water. This was all my fault. If I had just taken the rum to them as they asked Will would be okay.

''I'm so sorry Will. I'm so sorry,'' I cried trying to be careful not to hurt him. My tears dropped to his chest. He opened his eyes a little.

''Melody, why are you crying?'' He asks

''Why I'm crying? I'm crying because if it weren't for me you wouldn't have these bruises and you would be okay. Why didn't you just let them beat me instead?'' I ask as more tears fall to his chest.

''Why you ask. Because I would die before I let them lay a finger on you. You are one of the most important persons in my life, Melody,'' Will says.

''Idiot, you're such an idiot. Don't you see you're one of most important people in my life too? And it kills me to see you take the punishment for me,'' I say to him. He reaches his hand to my cheek and wipes away the tears.

''Please don't cry. You're much more beautiful when you smile,'' he says to me.

''Do you think I care for my beauty when you're like this? I would gladly give it away just so you would be okay,'' I say to him.

''I will be okay. After night I don't even remember these bruises,'' he says and tries to smile. I smile at him,

''You always were a really bad liar,'' I say to him.

''I know. But that's why you love me,'' he teases and closed his eyes and falls to asleep.

''Yes, I do,'' I say and wipe some hair out of his face

_''Constant as the stars above,_

_Always know that you are loved,_

_And my love shining in you,_

_Will help you make your dreams come true,_

_Will help your dreams come true.''_

* * *

><p><strong>I don' own the song it's called 'Constant as the stars above'<strong>


	7. Bootstrap Bill

7. Bootstrap Bill

Later Will's bruises did fade away a little bit. And he did claim he didn't feel them anymore but I could tell that they still hurt like hell, he just tried to make me feel better. I did not. I blamed myself all the time for this.

I did try to help him by soothing the aching bruises with the cold water and he said it did make them feel better. Although he said that I didn't have to do it anymore since they were _better_ but I did it anyway.

The crew paid no attention on Will's bruises and made him work as hard as if he didn't have them. I tried to help but I usually was put in some other duty than Will so I wasn't able to do very much.

The day after the beating was a storm and it was raining hard and we were on deck trying to keep the ship moving. I was tying some robes and Will along with several men were lifting a cannon up. Why I did not know. I could hear the men chanting 'heave' over and over again.

The deck was slippery because the water and the air was cold as ice. I could feel my fingers turning blue and red because the cold air and hard work I had to do. My vision was blurred time after time when the water went to my eyes. And if you think me being a mermaid I should not be bothered by this think again.

I finished tying the robe and I looked at my hands that were now not only blue and red all over they were slightly bleeding now too. I wiped my hand to my pants and moved to tie the next robe.

''Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner,'' I hear somebody yelling and see Will and some other man running to the robe. I can understand why Will but what is the other man doing? I could see they were arguing about something but I couldn't hear what.

The suddenly the cannon was falling down. I jumped out of the way just in time. I looked up and saw many men had fallen down as well. I saw some men walking to Will. I rise up and start running towards him.

''Hold that weevil to his feet,'' one of the men says and points Will. They lift him to his feet and make him face the mast. I try to run to him but the other men are in the way. I try to elbow them but it has little to no effect.

''Five lashes will remind you to stay on them,'' one of the men says and lifts his whip.

''No!'' I and The other man who ran to the robe and well yell. The man grabs the whippers hand.

''Impending me in my duties? You'll share the punishment,'' the whipper says.

''I'll take it all,'' The man says. What? Why?

''Will you know?'' I hear horribly familiar voice say. I look and see Davy Jones coming to the scene. ''And what would prompt such an act of charity?'' Jones asks. Although I would like to hear the answer I'm too concerned about Will to care.

''My son,'' I suddenly hear. I look at The man and try to understand what he's saying. He then looks at Will and says,

''He's my son.''

WHAT!?

I mean yeah I heard it when Jack said that Will's father was a pirate but this is definitely not what I would expect. I see Will looking over his shoulder just as in disbelief as I am. I try once again to move closer but I fail miserably.

Jones looks between The man and Will and then starts laughing. Honestly I find nothing funny about this.

''What fortuitous circumstances be this? Five lashes be owned, I believe it is,'' Jones said and passed the whip to the man.

''No. No I won't,'' The man yelled

''The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner. Your issue will feel its sting, be it by the bosun's hand or your own,'' Jones said coldly. When The man still refused Jones started calling the bosun but then The man agreed and took the whip.

No he can't do that. He claims to be Will's father and he's going to whip him. The crew men who were holding Will ripped his shirt so his back was bare. I could still see the bruises from earlier on him. I start feeling the tears pricking in my eyes threatening to fall down. I try to run to Will again but now some of the crew men got tired of me and took me by my hands and hold me so that I could clearly see what's going on but not move from my spot.

When he finally whipped the first slash my breath got stuck in my throat and the tears started to fall down.

''NO! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!'' I desperately yell at him and every slash brings more tears into my eyes that spill out right away. My heart breaks by every slash and I can't even start to describe the pain Will must be going through. I let my knees buckle beneath me and the men let go of me and I fall to my knees.

They let go of Will and I try to run to him but I slip and fall next to him. I rise to my knees and take his head in to my arms and hug him desperately wishing that would take the pain away. I feel him lifting his hand weakly to my arm and holding on to it as to reassure me that he's fine. That just brings more tears to my eyes.

''You had it easy boy,'' one of the crew members yell as they scatter away. The man tries to help Will up but,

''I don't need your help,'' Will says as he lets me help him stand up. I look up and see pure fury in his eyes. That look makes me take a step away from him even though I know it's not meant for me. Will looks at me and sees the slight fear that I feel and immediately his look softens when he looks at me.

Will takes my hand as he unwantedly looks at The man.

''The bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone, with every swing,'' The man says as if it would explain what he did.

''So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?'' Will asks getting the same idea as I did. The man looks a little put out but then finally says,

''Yes.'' I can't get a word out of my mouth after that statement.

After Will has calmed down enough to let The man, or rather Bill Turner, to explain, we help Will walk down below where we hopefully would be more private.

''One hundred years before the mast, losing who you were, bit by bit, until you end up…end up like poor Wyvern here,'' Bill says and point a man who's almost completely merged together with the wall, ''once you've sworn an oath to the _Dutchman_, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid,'' he continues.

''We've sworn no oath,'' Will states as he holds my hand. Bill looks at us for a moment then steps closer to us and whispers,

''Then you must get away.'' Will then takes the picture of the key out of his pocket

''Not until we find this,'' he says as he shows the picture, ''the key,''

That's when the wall sucked man moves out of the wall.

''The dead man's chest,'' he says. That got Will's and mine attention.

''What do you know of this?'' I ask.

''Open the chest with a key, and stab the heart…No don't stab the heart. The _Dutchman_ needs a living heart or there'll be no captain, and if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key,'' he tells us.

''So the captain has the key?'' Will asks. Wyvern then looks a little uncomfortable, ''Where is the key?'''' Will continues

''Hidden,'' Wyvern simply answers

''Where is the chest?'' Will ask

''Hidden,'' Wyvern says again as he slams himself back to the wall and says no more.

''We have to get the key,'' Will says to me.

''And we will but now you sit down and let me clean your cuts. You still had your bruises and now these. What am I gonna do with you?'' I say as tears start pricking in my eyes again. I take some of the rum from the barrels next to us and damp a pretty clean cloth in it and start wiping the cuts. I can hear Will wincing as the cloth makes contact with his skin.

''I'm sorry but the alcohol will help clean the cuts,'' I say. I can see Will nodding his head. I finish cleaning his cuts but since I don't have anything I could use as a bandage Will simply put his west back on.

I throw the cloth away and look at Will and see him staring at me. He looks me in the eyes and smiles reassuringly. I weakly smile back at him.


	8. Roll the dice

8. Roll the dice

A bit later we were gathered on the deck watching some of the crew members play some sort of dice game. Will seemed really interested in the game I just couldn't figure it out. And what were they gambling about? They kept saying big number of years and that's it.

''Wondering how it's played,'' we hear a voice say behind us. I turn to look and see Bill standing there.

''I understand,'' Will simply say. Well I hope he does because I don't. ''It's a game of deception. But your bets includes all the dices, not just your own. What are they wagering?''

''The only thing we have. Years of service,'' Bill answers. Okay I think I got it.

''So any crewmember can be challenged?'' Will suddenly asks.

''Aye, anyone,'' Bill says. Will quickly looks at me and then,

''I challenge Davy Jones.'' I grab his hand and look at him as to ask ''what are you doing?''

''Don't worry,'' he whispers to me as the other crewmembers look straight at Will. We then start hearing heavy footsteps coming. My grip on Will's hand only tightens. He holds my hand as to reassure me that it's okay.

We the see Davy Jones coming down the stairs.

''I accept, mate,'' he simply says. The crew then moves out of the way and Will and Jones stand across from each other. I stand behind Will and I really hope he knows what he's doing.

''The stakes,'' Jones then asks.

''My soul. An eternity of servitude,'' Will says. I can feel my eyes widening for this. He can't be serious.

''Against?'' Jones asks

''I want this,'' Will says and throws the cloth with picture of the key to the table. Jones takes the cloth and looks at it for a moment. He then looks at will and says,

''How do you know of the key?''

''That's not part of the game, is it?'' Will smugly asks and sits down, ''You can still walk away,'' Will adds. For a moment Jones looks like he's going to do it but them he too sits down. He then makes one of his beard tentacles to show us the key that's apparently around his neck. I have to say nobody will ever get it from there.

They both then take the cups that hold the dices and shake them. When they slam them to the table another one shows up. I look and see Bill sitting there.

''What's this?'' Jones asks

''I'm in. matching his wager,'' Bill says. No he can't. I almost run to him so that I can drag him out of this but I hold myself.

''No! Don't do this,'' Will says. They look at each other for a moment,

''The die is cast,'' Bill then says, ''I bid three twos. It's your bid captain,'' Bill says.

Jones laughs a little then, ''Four fours.'' They all look at Will who seemed being in a little trouble. I pray to the heaven he knows what he's doing.

''Four fives,'' Will finally says.

''Six threes,'' Bill wagers.

''Seven fives,'' Jones wagers. They all look underneath their cups and then Will says,

''Eight fives.'' Jones then laughs at him.

''Welcome to the crew, lad'' he says. No Will can't lose. The crew starts laughing but then,

''Twelve fives,'' Bill says, ''Twelve fives,'' he repeats. ''Call me a liar or up the bid,'' he then dares the Jones.

''And be called a liar myself for my trouble?'' Jones says and lifts Bill's cup,

''Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship. Master Turner and Mrs. Turner, feel free to go ashore…the very next time we make port!'' Jones says to us and stars laughing with the rest of the crew and leaves.

''Fool. Why did you do that?'' Will asks.

''Will don't blame him. I was ready to do it myself,'' I say to him. He looks at me for a second to see if I'm kidding which I'm not.

''I couldn't let you lose,'' Bill says.

''It was never about winning or losing,'' Will says. I look at him for a moment.

''The key. You just wanted to know where it was,'' Bill says. I look at Will in disbelief. Will simply nods. We rise up to make up a plan to really get it.

''Will wait for a moment,'' I say to him. He turns around to look at me.

''Yes what is…'' Will starts but then I slap him to the face.

''Ow, what was that for?'' Will asks as he holds his hand over his cheek.

''Don't ever scare me like that again,'' I say and hug him, ''I'm so glad nothing happened to you.''

At first Will is surprised but then he hugs me back.

''I'm sorry,'' he whispers.

''You better be,'' I say in mock anger. He chuckles to that.


	9. Escape

9. Escape

A while later when rest of the crew was sleeping or passed out because of the rum we slipped to the deck. Bill went first to get the man from the helm so that there truly was no one to see us. We then tip toed to the captain's cabin's door.

Will motion me to stay here as a guard and warn him if anyone was coming and then he slipped to the cabin. All that time I silently prayed any god who was listening. I remained as quiet as possible and counted every breath I took.

One

Two

Three…

It felt like my own breath would expose us and tried to breathe as silently as possible.

The suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and I instantly took the hand and swung him over my shoulder. I then looked and saw Will looking at me in disbelief.

I looked him little sheepishly and tried to smile. He smiled back and showed me the key in his hand. Now I truly smiled.

I helped him on to his feet and went to Bill.

We quickly went to the longboats so that we could get the hell out of here. I was working with the robes when I heard talking behind me.

''Here take this, too,'' Bill said to Will. I look at them as Bill handed a dagger to Will and smiled. Bill then turns to look at me.

''Take care of him lass. He sure has found a treasure to hold,'' Bill says to me. When he looked at me I didn't have a heart to tell him that Will and I weren't really engaged. I just smiled at him too afraid to say anything.

''Now get yourself to land, and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea'' Bill said to both of us, ''It was never a fate I ever wanted for you,'' he then said to Will.

''It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself either,'' Will says bitterly. I went to him and took his hand and motioned that we had to go now. He looked me in the eyes and smiled a little.

''Aye, I could say I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating. But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted'' Bill said. Will then looks at him and Bill smiled a little to him, ''you owe me nothing Will. Now go.''

Will seemed hesitant to do so.

''They'll now you helped us,'' Will said. To that Bill just laughed.

''What more can they do to me?'' Will simply sighed and holds the dagger in front of him.

''I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you, and not rest till this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you, I promise,'' Will promised. I was proud of Will that he was able to forgive his father and was ready to save him. Bill looked a little sad because of his son's promise.

Will then walked to the boat and was ready to leave. I went to Bill and hugged him.

''Thank you for your help. And I promise we will not rest till you're free from this boat. Goodbye,'' I said and went to the boat with Will.

Will started lowering the boat to the water and not once did he take his eyes off from his father. We hit the water and Will started rowing us away from the Dutchman.


	10. Out at the open sea

10. Out at the open sea

Will rowed us to the open sea and a while later we couldn't see the Dutchman anymore. That's when Will stopped.

''Will if you need a break I can row too, you know,'' I said to him. He shook his head and tried to row again but was clearly too tired to do so.

I stood up and Will immediately looked up to me.

''What are you doing?'' he asked

''Helping you,'' I said as I took him by the back of his collar and made him stand up and swap places with me. He sat down and I started rowing.

''Melody you don't have to do this,'' Will tried to argue.

''Will just swallow your pride and let me row while you sleep,'' I said to him as I rowed. The cuts I had earlier were aching and I knew they would reopen anytime now but I kept rowing.

''Sleep. I'm not going to sleep,'' Will said.

''Yes you are. We've been up for over 24 hours and you did some pretty bad exercise during that time so yes you either sleep or I knock you out and you sleep. Take a pick,'' I said through my gritted teeth. I could feel the blood leaking from my palms as the wounds opened earlier than I thought and hoped that Will would closed his eyes and slept so he wouldn't see it.

Finally Will sighed and took as comfortable position as possible and was soon out. I smiled at his sleeping form.

I remember the time when I still lived in Port Royal and Will worked so hard he fell asleep in front of his anvil and I had to either wake him up, drag him to my bed upstairs or just put a blanket over him.

Those memories brought tears to my eyes knowing that those times were in the past.

After Will gets Jack's compass he'll go straight to Port Royal to save Elisabeth and then later marry her. And I would be sent back to Tia Dalma to pay off my debt. And I would once again never see Will again.

Last time my leaving was easier because I choose not to say goodbye to anybody. But now I know Will is not going to let me leave without an explanation. So whatever happens my secret will be soon out of the bag and when it is Will will hate me. Who could even remotely like a mermaid. So whatever happens I will lose Will forever.

I suddenly feel something wet hit my legs and find that I have been crying. I wipe my eyes and see that my hand were now a bloody mess the cuts were looking really bad and my hand was in blood which was running down my wrists now.

I momently stole Will's dagger and slit the end of my shirt so that I could have at least half descent bandages on my hands. I finished wrapping my hands and returned Will's dagger. I took the oars once again and continued rowing and looking at Will drinking the sight of him. I smiled and moved my eyes to the sea hoping to find another boat that could help us.

I maybe survive out at the open sea because I'm a mermaid but Will doesn't.


	11. The Kraken

11. The Kraken

I have rowed couple hours now when I see Willl stirring out of his sleep.

''Morning sleeping beauty,'' I say to him even though it's most likely close midday by now. Will looks at me for a while and tries to hide his yawn but fails miserably.

Will reaches his hand to the oars but stops suddenly and grabs my hands instead. I try to pull them back but Will's crib is firm. He looks a moment my makeshift bandages and then removes them. I can see his eyes widening at the site. My hands are now covered in blood and the cuts have been aching really badly for the last couple hours so they must be infected of something.

''Why didn't you say anything?'' Will asks. I can hear the anger in his voice.

''There wasn't any time to worry my cut hands. If you didn't notice there is a pirate ship on out tail and we had to get out of there as fast as possible. And you were too tired to row so I had to do it despite my hands,'' I say and finally pull my hand out of his.

I take the old bandaged and soak the in the sea water and put them on my hands.

''No don't,'' Will says.

''Why not?'' I ask as the pain starts to fade away. The water feels so good against my skin.

''Sea water has salt in it and salt is not good for cuts,'' Will says.

''Will stop worrying about me and start rowing since you don't let me do it. We have to find a ship or land or something if we wish to survive,'' I say even though I meant that will would survive.

Apparently Will gets it and starts rowing.

A while later we see a ship and row to it. They help us on to the boat and gives us some warm to drink. The crew takes us to the captain's cabin.

I sit next to Will who is anguish to get out of here.

''Strange to come upon a longboat so far out in open water,'' captain says.

''Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can,'' Will says.

''And what are we running from?'' The captain asks. Trust me you don't want to know, I say in my mind as I take a sip from my cup.

Then Will gets up and looks at the dress on the chair. It looks like something Elisabeth would wear. But it looks too fancy to be just a regular dress. A wedding dress maybe?

Then it hits me. Is that Elisabeth's wedding dress? No wonder Will looks like he recognizes it.

''That dress. Where did you get it?'' Will asks.

''It was found aboard the ship,'' the captain says. How is that even possible? ''The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill-fate,'' he continues. I snort at my cup when I hear that. Are me actually that stupid?

''That's foolish,'' Will says as he takes the dress in his hands.

''Oh, yes. Exceedingly foolish,'' the crew member says.

I quietly rise up and leave the blanket and my cup to the chair I was sitting on and leave the cabin not wanting to see Will looking dreamingly at the dress like it would be Elisabeth herself.

I walk to the deck and look at the sea that used to be my home once a long time ago.

I then look at further to the sea and see a ship. Oh no. It can't be. I then see Will running next to me looking at the ship.

''You don't think…'' I say

''Yes,'' Will confirms my thoughts.

''I was afraid you would say that,'' I say.

''I've doomed us all,'' Will says.

''We've doomed us all,'' I correct him. Then suddenly the ship lurch suddenly. Will tries to hold me so that I wouldn't fall down my fails and both fall down.

I rise up and help Will up too. Will then climes up to the mast to look. I run to the edge of the ship to look what happened. But I don't see anything. So why a have this terrible feeling in my stomach.

The crew starts to run around the deck to get the ship moving. But then we see a huge tentacle rising from the sea and pulling it back in.

''Kraken,'' I whisper. Back when I lived whit my back I heard tales about the sea monster that one man could control. And it always scared the crab out of me.

The crew starts yelling Kraken and running around. I just slowly back away from the edge. The crew tries to fight of the tentacles but it's no use.

I can only look at it. I may not be afraid of many things but it's probably in our blood but every mermaid I terrified about the Kraken.

Then the tentacle start to land on the deck and I have to start moving. I try to move out of the way but I'm too scared to do anything useful. The tentacles take many men and throws them off board and drowns them.

I look up and see Will looking down at us. I look at him hoping he would be alright. I then didn't see one of the tentacles coming at me and it throws me in the water. I can feel myself spinning not knowing where the surface was.

My air starts to run out and I don't see any other option. I make myself turn into mermaid. I can feel my clothes disappear and my legs melting together. I then see my familiar tail. I break the surface and see how the ship is sinking.

I try to find Will desperately hoping he would still be alive. I then see him sinking to the sea. I dive in and see that his leg has been tangled to the robe and it's pulling him deeper to the sea.

I swim to him and see his eyes closed. I untangle his leg and help him to the surface. I look and see a wooden board and take him to it. I see his eyes trying to open but closing one time after another.

'' 'No don't give up. Just hold on, I will get you to safety. Just hold on, please,'' I yell at him like the first time when we met.

Will opens his eyes and closes them again and opens them and then he looks at me in disbelief.

''I was you,''


End file.
